


Request Dangan Ship Fics

by HexDecimal



Series: Requested Fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Multi, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Soda Kazuichi, Shipping, Sirens, Sorcerer tanaka gundham, siren Soda Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexDecimal/pseuds/HexDecimal
Summary: Basically, sometimes, at 3AM, I get bored. As a stupid little insomniac, I enjoy spending this time doing jack-squat.So why not take some requests?I figured hey... I need practice or whatever. I should see what the people want.So just... click in to see my rules.OH! If you want Shuichi x Kokichi, Hajime x Nagito, or Byakuya x Makoto, don't bother asking. Those pairings get enough fics. Lets give the others a shot.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Requested Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743412
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Request Info

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all wanna see an example of my work, I have an Irumatsu fic posted. This was also my first fanfic. I'm new to all this, I typically write horror...

First thing's first please do not ask for Hajime x Nagito, Shuichi x Kokichi, or Makoto x Byakuya. Those pairings have enough fics and I wanna give other stuff a chance. (I mean no disrespect to the ships.)

Alrighty o. 

**What I WILL write:**

SFW  
Fluff  
Cross game ships Minor angst (I'm going for a lighthearted vibe in the end)  
lgbt+ relationships  
straight relationships

Fics occuring during the killing games  
Fics occuring before/after the games  
Fics occuring in a non despair AU  
Any fantasy au stuff y'all drum up  
lgbt headcanons (Excluding Chihiro)

This list can change at any time

\-----------------------------------------

**What I will NOT write:**

NSFW  
mtf Chihiro  
Tenko x Any male (sorry)  
Anything with Nagito (I just can't do him justice)  
Extreme angst  
Abusive pairings  
Talent swaps (I'm just lazy)  
Poly relationships (I'm bad at writing these)

This list can change at any time

\-------------------------------------------

**How to Request**

Comment a pairing and a scenario or starter you had in mind.

I'd also recommend clarifying if you'd like them in an established relationship or not!

If you have any questions about what I will or will not do, do not be afraid to ask. 

I may simply decline requests cause... well, I don't want to write them. Sorry.


	2. (Keebo x Ouma) Short Circut Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kokichi begins to use pickup lines on Keebo, the robot turns to Miu for advice on what to do.  
> Maybe it worked a little too well.
> 
> Also cut me some slack. Thinking up clever replies to pickup lines is surprisingly difficult. That, or I'm just not the brightest crayon in the box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the part with Miu longer than the part with Kokichi? Yes. I'm just... better at writing her than I am at writing Ouma. Sorry....

“He has been saying odd things to me for the past week and I do not understand why!” Keebo was with Miu in her lab, assisting in the repairs of a few small machines. Miu had asked him to assist her, but she wasn’t actually giving her any tasks over than handing her the occasional tool as she lay underneath an invention, cussing softly. She probably just liked hearing about his relationship drama. The blonde had never really liked Ouma, as far as Keebo could tell. “Then he says I should get my processors updated. I don’t think he understands how I function.”  
Miu didn’t bother to pull herself from beneath the heap of metal and wires, but simply spoke loudly so she could be heard as she hammered something into place. Truth be told, it wasn’t that different from her usual volume. “It’s called flirting, you tard!” More obscenities, probably from hitting herself with the hammer if the clang of metal on the floor from her dropping it was any indication. “You know? Like couples do? Even that failed abortion knows how to flirt.”  
Keebo simply sighed, intertwining his fingers together and looking down at them. “It’s different from the usual exchange of endearing terms. Now they are simply… odd. F-for example,” the android stood, and Miu groaned like she always did when he began one of his little tangents. “It is not compliments like ‘I love you’ or ‘you look nice’ or other things you see in movies.”  
Now Miu had emerged from where she’d been working, a bit of oil on her face as she removed her goggles. “No offense Kee-babe, but Cocki doesn’t fuckin’ strike me as the type to be into the sappy ‘I love you’ shit.”  
“Th-that’s not what I am complaining about though. What I am struggling to understand is when he compares me to days of the year, or parkings tickets!” This only gave him a blank stare from Miu, followed by a confused arch of her brow, followed by a little wave of her hand to ask for elaboration. Keebo continued. “On October tenth he texted me and asked if I was ‘today’s date’ because I was ‘10/10’. And on November 23 he came up to me and said ‘Are you a parking ticket? Because you’ve got fine written all over you.’ And then ran off!”  
A pause, before the strawberry blonde burst into a fit of laughter. “H-holy shit! You can’t be serious!” Pausing long enough to look at Kiibo’s deadpan expression only caused another round as she nearly toppled onto the floor laughing. “You’re actually-?! Holy fuck, did you break a circut or some shit, or are all robots this dense?”  
“H-hey!” He took a bit of a defensive stance, his expression souring as Miu made her rather robophobic remark. “I a-am not dense, I just figured you would be able to explain it to me!”  
At his angry shout, Miu shrunk back with a soft whimper. “Sh-shit… I was just f-fuckin’ around… don’t have to yell at me…” Taking a moment to gather herself and try to wipe the oil from her chin, Miu didn’t so much as face Keebo as she began her explanation. “They’re called pickup lines, dipshit. Fuckin’ terrible ones at that.”  
“Pickup… lines? Is that a coding term?”  
“Is that a-?! Why the fuck would that grape shota cocksucker talk code to you!” She snapped, and Keebo looked away in embarrassment. She had a point… “Pickup lines are shitty ways guys try to get bitches to like them. Mostly a damn play on words.”  
A play on words? Blinking a few times, his mouth slowly opened as it finally struck him. “S-so he did not mean October tenth as the date, but rather a rating on a scale of one to ten?”  
“Uhh… duh-doy!”  
“And… he meant ‘fine’ as an adjective, not a noun!” The small android stood, slamming a fist to his palm. “I see! Thank you, Miu! I will reciprocate immediately!”  
As Keebo began to leave the lab, the inventor nabbed him by the shoulder, halting his exit. “Hold it right there. You can’t just go repeat the same shit! You need to be clever and witty. No offense, but you’re the spitting image of the exact opposite of that. Un-witty.”  
“You could simply say unclever.”  
“Whatever! What I mean is, you’re gonna fuckin’ embarass yourself! Lucky for you…” She reached into a nearby heap of what looked liked random hunks of metal, and retrieved a small box. “I invented this bad boy. Was gonna smash it for parts for an invention that lets you learn an instrument while you sleep, but I guess you can have it.” She said with a little shrug, tossing the metal box to Keebo.  
He turned it around in his hands a few times, confused. All it featured was a button and a tiny slot. Sort of like a piggy bank. “I see… I am grateful but… what is its function?”  
Clicking her tongue, Miu leaned over and tapped the button on the cube. With a little whirr it rumbled in Keebo’s grasp, before a small slip of paper emerged from the slit on one side. Plucking the piece of paper from the box, Miu held it out and dramatically cleared her throat. “I think I lost my number. Can I have yours?” Keebo blinked at her as she crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it over her shoulder. “It’s a tiny box that spits out pickup lines. Trés pratique, eh? I know, I know, I’m a fucking genius. No need to thank me!”  
Now Keebo pressed the button himself before reading the tiny piece of paper. “If I was a stoplight, I would turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a little longer.” He read aloud, furrowing his brow. Interesting. This… this could actually really help! Grinning, he suddenly hugged the inventor as she let out a startled squeak. “Thank you, Miu! I really appreciate this!”  
“Y-yeah just… f-fuck off before your boytoy starts calling me a homewrecker…”

\---

“Ohhhhhhh Keeeeeeeeeeboooooooooooooooo!” It was still early into the morning, and Keebo had just been making his way to the dining hall when a familiar call caught his attention. Before he could even prepare himself, Kokichi was suddenly clinging to his arm, looking up at him with wide eyes and a broad smile. “How’s the most beautiful guy in the world doing today?”  
Oh! This was his chance. Keebo had spent hours reading over pickup lines, some considerably more raunchy than others, but that was to be expected considering who he’d received them from. Straightening his posture, he looked the other boy in the eye before managing a reply. “Hmm… I don’t know… how are you today, Kokichi?”  
There was a pause, and the small boy’s mouth fell open ever so slightly as he heard these words. For a moment, Keebo grew worried. That wasn’t a pickup line, he’d simply reacted how he’d calculated from other lines to hopefully create a good response… had he done it wrong?  
“Who taught you that?” Kokichi’s words snapped the robot into focus, and Keebo quickly looked around for an escape. He couldn’t admit it was Miu, or else he’d never hear the end of it. Not to mention Kokichi’s uncanny ability to cry on command never failed to make Keebo feel guilty.  
“N-nobody, I was simply stating the truth…” He mumbled, trying to keep it cool. Kokichi squinted his eyes, giving him a distrusting look before quickly returning to his normal chipper self and taking hold of Keebo’s hand.  
“Whatever! Let’s go to breakfast already! Unlike you I actually need some food, I haven’t eaten in aaaaaggeessssss.”

They sat at breakfast, Kokichi shoveling food into his mouth as the two made idle chat. By some miracle, Miu had managed to butt out and not pester Keebo on whether or not her invention had helped, thank Atua. “Hey, Keeboy.” Looking up from where he’d been drumming his fingers, he found Ouma to be leaning over the table, smirking. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”  
Ah, another attempt. His boyfriend had always been a stubborn one. Giving Kokichi an innocent smile, and a little tilt of his head. “Well, it’s your fault Ouma, since I fell for you.”  
Kokichi’s face reddened a bit but he quickly sunk back into his seat, acting casual. Or at least, he was trying. “Pfft! Talk about cheesy! How desperate was your creator to program those into you?”

The next attempt was outside. Kokichi had dragged Keebo along to help with his next big prank, which for some reason involved a great deal of branches and pebbles. Keebo was holding a small pouch of rocks and several fallen branches tucked under one arm, when he realized he’d lost sight of his partner in crime. “Ouma?” He called out, looking around.  
A sudden “BOO!” nearly caused Keebo to drop everything, and he quickly spun to see Kokichi with his hands behind his back, whistling as if nothing had happened. The robot sighed, adjusting his grip on the branches as Kokichi dramatically spun, putting his hand in front of his face as if he was holding a camera. “I’m not the Ultimate Photographer, but I can picture you and me together!”  
This time, Keebo’s response was near immediate, and he practically dropped everything once more from his sheer excitement to answer. “Oh? Really, I thought you were! Since everytime I look at you, I smile.”  
Ouma was stunned once more, before suddenly storming close. “Come on! You’re cheating! Who’s telling you these! You got an earpiece or something?!”  
“Wh--what?” Keebo dropped the supplies as Kokichi tried grabbing at the side of his head, and took a step back. “No! Honest, nobody is instructing me on what to say!”  
The smaller boy stuck his tongue out, and scrunched up his face. “Bull! There’s no way you suddenly got good at this!” A little stamp of his foot, like a child throwing a tantrum. “You’re supposed to be the flustered one!”  
“Eh? So… my comments and pick up lines are flustering you, Kokichi?” Keebo inquired, earning another intense blush from the other.  
“Wha-? That’s not-!” He threw his hands into the air, groaning in frustration before jabbing a finger to Keebo’s chest. “How’d you suddenly get good at this? Some kind of weird software update?”  
“N-no I just… Learned some techniques and lines to impress you.” He admitted, nervously pressing his fingers together. “When you first started with them, I did not understand, so I thought I could learn so I could play along.”  
Now Kokichi stopped, and looked up at Keebo with wide eyes. “You… studied pickup lines.”  
“Y-yes…”  
“Just so you could make witty comebacks?” A little arch of Ouma’s brow. What was this, and interrogation?!  
“I… I s-suppose. That wasn’t really my intent though…”  
With that Kokichi stepped back, and placed his hands behind his head. “Well why didn’t you just say so! You robots are so confusing.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, turning around. “At least I’m doing it naturally so… I guess your weird technique doesn’t bug me that much. Boo hoo, huh?”  
Keebo sighed, and gave a soft roll of his eyes. Of course he’d be the one at fault in the end. No matter. Ouma’s snide and offhand remarks were made with no ill intent, and they served as a bit of a confirmation. What Keebo was doing had an affect on the boy.  
“Hey, Kokichi.” Keebo called after him as he abandoned the supplies they’d gone outside for.  
“Yeah, what do you need now?”  
“Can I follow you back home? I was always told to follow my dreams.”  
“...Y-yeah just… don’t say anything that awful again, or I’ll give you to Miu for scraps. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I proof read it once I was done? Of course not. This is a one and done type it all at once session of agony and headaches. 
> 
> .... That being said, I hope it was alright. 
> 
> I'm adding this as a chapter, but I'll also be posting it as a separate fic because I like keeping stuff organized.


	3. (Kazuichi x Gundham) Siren Song for a Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz made one little mistake, and next thing he knows, he's been captured by a powerful sorcerer.
> 
> Though, maybe he isn't as bad as he originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually was written for a school assignment, though the one I ended up handing in had to be edited a little.

He asked her if she was joking. Her frown told everyone in the room she wasn’t. “Every last penny, gone?”   
“And that’s not the worst of it,” she continued, leaning across the table and nearly knocking over one of the many glasses. It was a mystery as to which ones even had alcohol in it anymore. Kaz was sitting across the room, grumbling to himself as he watched the duo bicker over his fate. “His little stunt meant we lost the entire ship, several maps, and a good crew.”  
Pirates. He hated pirates. They were annoying and violent, and carried an obnoxious grudge towards sirens. So when some idiot steering the ship followed him into shallow water and tore their helm to pieces, could you really be mad at him? It wasn’t his fault. “Hey!” He called out to one of the humans, pressing his palms to the glass of the tank they were keeping him in. “This place is really crammed, why don’t you just let me go and we can let bygones be bygones?”  
He received his answer swiftly, as one of the pirates threw a glass bottle at him and nearly shattered the tank. Flashing them his middle finger he swam in a small circle, using his tail to flick water at the small crowd and smile a little as they all glared. Now, his smile was what faded swiftly, as a few of the people stood and approached with malice gleaming in their eyes. “H-hey now, lets not get over zealous here…”  
They never got the opportunity to pounce, as a sudden blast from outside struck the edge of the ship, ripping a hole into the wall of the cabin where he was being held.   
“Canon fire?”  
“But we’re anchored near shore!”   
“Just prep!”  
It was a blur of bodies racing around him as another blast tore through the hull, and he swam to the far edge of the tank. “A-any chance I could flee too?!” He hollered, looking around frantically as a small fire had begun to form in the corner of the room. Since when did cannon balls light fires as well? He’d never been inside a ship to know, but Kaz had always just assumed it was like shooting giant stones at one another.   
Humans were confusing. If he was one, maybe he’d understand it a little better. By the looks of it though, he was going to die long before he figured out how to replace his fins with a pair of legs. Secretly though, he’d always wanted to.  
Was his life flashing before his eyes? He was vaguely aware of the sound of glass shattering, and a chorus of obscenities slipped from his mouth as he realized there was no more water to breath. This was how he died, in some random burning pirate ship after getting caught because he’d accidentally made another sink. What a way to go. What would his father say, if he was here? Probably chew him out for going near humans again, but who could blame him? He always liked the little inventions they had, and shipwrecks were the best way to find them. Combs that folded up, hinges on doors made from metal, locks, and everything alike. His father was vehement towards his hatred of humans, though.   
He wanted to be a human, secretly. Wanted to build things like them. It was difficult to work with metal when you live underwater, considering you can’t use fire. A groan from the ship, smoke filling the room making it even more difficult to breathe. The soot was probably turning his pink hair black, but it was stupid that that was one of his worries in his final moments. Pulling himself along with his hands, he flinched as he placed his palm on a charred piece of word, but did his best to just reach the breach in the hull. Peering down, he was met with rather shallow water, and several rocks. Right. Somebody said they were docked.  
Weighing his options, Kaz looked backed over his shoulder at the rising flames, and bit on his lip with his sharp teeth. Become roasting seafood deluxe, or become a seafood kabob on one of the stones below?  
At least the kabob gave him a sliver of a chance. Deep breaths. With a holler he heaved himself through the hole in the wall, screaming as he fell. It wasn’t until his head smacked against a rock did he finally fall silent.   
When his eyes slowly opened, Kaz was keenly aware of the throbbing pain against his temples, and groaned as he turned in the water ever so slightly. Water. He’d lived? Sitting up, his pink eyes shot wide as he surveyed his surroundings, his head protesting the sudden movement. A cave of sorts, with a campfire in the corner and a shadowy figure on the other side. Kaz himself was in a pool of water. A decent size, but still. His heart skipped once at the sight of the figure, and he quickly tried to mask his fear. “Who are you?”  
Now the figure stood. A tall man with a scar across one eye now towered above Kaz’s pool of water, looking down at him. He wore a large coat and had a few white streaks through his dark black hair. One arm was bandaged, and Kaz couldn’t help but wonder if the man had injured himself saving him.  
“I am Gundham Tanaka.” The man spoke in a deep voice that carried a surprising amount of energy in it. “Future ruler of this world. Overlord of ice.”  
The siren could only blink up at Gundham, his brow furrowing in confusion. Great, he was saved by an utter lunatic. With a little flick of his fins, Kaz moved backwards to quickly survey the water, searching for an escape.   
As if he were reading his mind, the strange man quickly piped up and crossed his arms. “It appears my prognostication was correct, foolish siren. I foretold your desire to escape and sealed all exits!”  
Sure enough, there didn’t appear to be a way to leave the pool of water. The only exit was to actually flee from the cave. There was probably water nearby, considering this pool had formed, but how difficult would it be to hold his breath and crawl from the little fortress? Kaz wasn’t exactly blessed in upper body strength.  
There was another option, of course. One that he’d rather not resort to, all things considered. As a siren, he had certain abilities that were only supposed to be used in emergencies, or if he was starving.  
Singing a siren’s song to swoon a sociopathic stranger seemed stupid, but Kaz had to do what was necessary. Gundham had already gone back to tend to his small fire, when the pink-haired siren hummed softly. Stiffening, the strange man abandoned his fire and turned to look at Kaz with a dazed look in his eyes. Ah, it was too easy.  
“Why don’t you transport me back to the ocean?” He spoke sweetly, making sure to articulate his words. Gundham let out a soft huff, and suddenly scuffed his boot on the ground. A small shower of dirt was sent flying at Kaz, and he let out a surprised yelp before ducking beneath the surface to avoid it. “What the hell?!”  
The man crouched down so he was eye level with the siren, a little grin on his face. “Do not attempt to use your magic on me, boy. I am a sorcerer with power beyond your imagining. Anything you do will have effects that are merely transient.”  
“Quit talking like that.” The siren snapped, moving a bit back in the pool as Gundham settled into a more comfortable seated position, his back hunched. “Why’d you grab me then? Gonna use my blood for a freaky spell?! Well count me out!”  
“I worked my magic to vindicate you from those pirates, and you express your gratitude by insulting me?”   
“Vindicate? I jumped out of the ship!”   
“Where you were apprehended shortly after, unconscious.” Gundham explained nonchalantly. “My fire would not have harmed you, had you not directly come in contact with it.”  
Kaz groaned, throwing his head back and running his fingers through his messy hair. “I know how fire works, thanks.” Stopping for a moment, he suddenly snapped his attention back to Gundham, his eyes boiling with rage. “What did you mean, ‘your’ fire?! Are you the one who attacked the ship?!”  
“Yes.” He replied again, with a little shrug. “It was all legal, since I’d used my power of persuasion to have a written permission notarized. The townsfolk believed me to be ridding them of raiders, when I was simply retrieving you.”   
That did no favors to calm the siren. “Oh, so you were stalking me?” He snapped back, trying to retreat even further away.  
“You feckless idiot, I was not-” The man grew angry, but quickly calmed himself with a little sigh. “I was not ‘stalking’ you, but rather I had noticed your capture by chance, and recalled that I need a siren for my next… project.”  
“I am n-not going to be a test subject!” Kaz was quick to shout, baring his teeth as he did so. “Who do you think you are, h-huh?!”  
Gundham simply stood, turning his back to the siren as he opened a small pouch and began to retrieve several small items from it. Rocks, plants, gems, bones. Gross. “I see. If that is what you desire, I will not bless you with my dark magic. You shall remain as you were cursed upon birth.”  
Taking a moment to internally translate what the sorcerer said, Kaz paused. “I’ll… remain? What, were you planning some kind of transformation spell?”  
“Of sorts. You see,” he set a small mouse skull on the ground. “I have been attempting to give animals the gift of human forms, but they are much too primitive. I assumed a siren, being more similar to humans, would be easier to transform with my powers.”   
Humanity. This lunatic was trying to make animals into humans. What were the odds? “Has it worked yet?” He asked hesitantly, now beginning to approach the edge of the water.  
A long pause, before he began to laugh in an ominous low tone. “No, Kaz. It has not.” There was a little flash of light from his hand, and the skull transformed into a flower, which Gundham added to the pile of plants he was sorting. “But I would not have awaited for you to arise from your slumber if I did not believe I could achieve my goal, as well as inform you of it.”  
The man made a fair point. Kaz had been unconscious for what he could only presume was a decent stretch of time. Why hadn’t the sorcerer just done what he wanted while the siren couldn’t protest. “You’re 100% sure this isn’t going to kill me? Will it work?”  
“Hmph. 87%, but you have nothing to lose anymore, right?”  
A little duck under the water, and he closed his eyes to think. It didn’t make sense why Gundham was willing to help him, only with his permission. If he said no, would he be freed? If that happened, odds are he’d just be killed by the next pirates to spy him. He was careless, afterall. If he said yes, he could be human. Maybe Gundham could teach him. Not magic, that didn’t interest him. He wanted typical human things. A deep sigh, and he surfaced once more, and stretched out a hand.  
“Fine. I’ll… b-be your test subject.”   
Gundham shook his hand with the bandaged arm, smiling softly before standing. “Splendid. I shall prepare. Do not fear, Kaz. I doubt there will be any issue, and then you may be free to live as a human.” A little pause, and the sorcerer smiled wider. “Perhaps you could stay with me if it succeeds? You have much to learn.”  
A little nod from the siren, before he turned away as the other man prepared himself. Maybe the sorcerer could read minds, or maybe that siren song had worked out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write Kazuichi to save my life-
> 
> I know this wasn't exactly what you'd requested, but I hope it will suffice


End file.
